Silla Eléctrica
by RS-Ch4n
Summary: Pasaron 3 años desde la muerte de Yagami, una mujer encerrada en cuatro paredes grita por su regreso y tal vez la hora del segundo Kira ha llegado.


**Silla Eléctrica**

Disclaimer: Death Note no me perteneces, es de Tsgumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

La historia está basada en el manga, donde en el momento de la muerte de Light, Amane Misa se encontraba en el hotel Teito.

* * *

><p>¿Cuántos años había pasado? ¿Tres o quizás cuatro? Ya no contaba los días, su mente parecía haberse quedado en blanco ¿Dónde estaría su amado? ¿Vendría a rescatarla? Pues ella lo esperaba, ella era su Diosa ¿no? entonces... ¿Porqué su Dios no llegaba? Su gran deseo era salir de aquél lugar, que él la rescatara, llevaba confinada mucho tiempo. Levantó la mirada extrañada al sentir unas pisadas acercándose.<p>

Detrás de los barrotes observo una sombra, al irse acercando fue tomando forma y poco a poco reconoció a Near, el joven detective o más bien el nuevo L. Ella lo había conocido cuando fue encerrada en aquel horrible lugar, donde le habían quitado la libertad y sólo cada 2 semanas podía salir de unas pequeñas 4 paredes para observar por un rato el sol y que la dejaran caminar por los alrededores. Ni siquiera abandonaba el cuarto para comer, pues la comida le era entregada por a través de los barrotes, y la pequeña celda tenía una ducha, tampoco le era permitido leer y única entretención era herirse a si misma.

Pues la habían aislado del mundo, para todos ella era una entidad "peligrosa", como había matado a tanta gente a sangre fría, pero... ¿Cómo podría asumir que realmente mataba si sólo escribía en un cuaderno? Aquello no se sentía como matar, no había sangre y ninguna muestra de dolor, así que no se sentía una asesina, pues nunca manchó sus manos.

-Amane, sal de la cama, a llegado tu día- le dijo el joven detective.

Ella obedeció, daba pena verla, era prácticamente un esqueleto andante, en su rostro ya no brillaban sus vitalicios ojos verdes llenos de juventud y alegría, ahora sólo miraban al vacío, apenados, dejando ver su sufrimiento. Debido a miles de ataques de histeria y paranoia su rostro estaba casi desfigurado, y en algunas partes se dejaba ver su cuero cabelludo, pues, en su locura, se había arrancado varios de sus mechones rubios.

-¡LIGHT! ¡¿Vino Light?- chillaba agarrada a los barrotes.

-Yagami esta muerto- le respondió con frialdad como lo hacía cada vez que la mujer preguntaba por su difunto amado.

-¡Light no puede morir! ¡Light vendrá a rescatar a Misa!- seguía gritando mientras llevaba sus manos al cabello y se rascaba frenéticamente- ¡Light es Dios! ¡Y yo soy la Diosa de este mundo! ¡¿Cierto?

-Amane, Yagami murió hace 3 años, Mikami Teru fue ejecutado el año pasado, tú eres el único Kira que queda.- acarició la cabeza de la chica, la cual dejó de rascarse y empezó a apretar los barrotes de la celda mientras respiraba con fuerza, una y otra vez...

Sentía pena por aquella mujer, no era normal que se apenara por un asesino en masa como lo era ella, pero... ¿Quién no se apenaría de verla en ese estado? Ya no quedaban rastros de la bella modelo y actriz que había sido, y tampoco quedaban rastros de su personalidad, pues estaba en el borde de la locura. Near suspiró, el día le había llegado, su ejecución.

-La ejecución será en una silla eléctrica como ya habíamos previsto- le explicaba el chico mientras abría la celda.

-Misa es una Diosa, Misa no puede ser ejecutada- el joven sólo se limitó de tomarla de la muñeca y dirigirla por el pasillo, no tenía que protegerse, pues sabía que ella no le haría nada ni intentaría escapar- N, ¿Puedes decirme de nuevo donde estoy?

-Estas en una cárcel que no está en funcionamiento, luego de tu muerte la pondrán a funcionar, pues se ha decidido que no estés en una cárcel normal, ya que se corre el peligro que alguien se entere que eres el Segundo Kira, así que tanto tu muerte como tu existencia serán negadas por la policía mundial.- le dijo bajando las escaleras con la chica.

-¿Misa es culpable?

No, ella no era culpable, fue el amor ciego que tenía hacía Yagami lo que la volvió una asesina, es verdad que antes de conocer a Kira había matado a algunas persona, pero no habría llegado más lejos a no ser por culpa de ese chico, aquel que le hizo entender que ella era su "novia" cuando en realidad era su marioneta, una pieza más de ajedrez, y la cual estaría dispuesto a matar si se le metía en medio.

Near no le respondió, aunque sabía que era inevitable que la joven sea ejecutada igual sentía lastima, tragó un poco de saliva, no debía olvidar que era el segundo Kira y no una muchacha inocente, ¿Cuántas vidas había quitado? ¿Cuántas había ayudado a quitar? ¿Existiría un número capaz de calcularlo? Posiblemente no, y menos uno capaz de decir a cuantas personas habían devastado.

Frente a ellos apareció la enorme puerta de metal, la hora acababa de llegar.

-¿Cuál es tu último deseo, Amane Misa?- le preguntó cuando la joven ya estaba conectada y lista para su muerte.

-¡LIGHT! ¡Quiero a Light!- dijo en un desesperado forcejeo tratando de zafarse de las amarras.

El joven sabía que algo como aquello ocurriría, dejó salir un amargo suspiro, amor incondicional... ¿Esa mujer era tonta o qué? Bueno, el no comprendía esas emociones, tal vez sintió algo en el pecho más de una vez, pero su mente no lograba saber como ella había sido capaz de hacer tanto daño sólo por la persona que amaba. Sonrió, ya tenía el regalo perfecto para darla, se acercó a ella lentamente y sobre su cuello puso una corbata ensangrentada.

-¿Co-corbata?- murmuró extrañada

-Es la última corbata que usó Yagami, y si vas a morir creo que deberías usarla- miró hacia un lado para hacerle una especie de gesto al verdugo y detrás de su espalda sus dedos contaba en regresiva.- Tu deseo se cumplirá después de que mueras, te reunirás con el- y junto con la sonrisa de Misa y la cara de tristeza de el detective, la máquina funcionó y la muerte del segundo Kira llegó.

Ajeno a toda tristeza y sentimentalismos, un ser sonreía al contemplar la escena desde su mundo, 3 años duró su descanso, y ya estaba listo para otra aventura, el aburrimiento lo estaba matando.

La única persona que podía reconocerlo acababa de morir, y el detective le era ajeno, aunque lo hubiera visto sabía que no podría hacerle nada, pero ya empezaba a aburrirse y esperaba que su nuevo compañero fuera aún más emocionante que el anterior.

Se levantó y dejó salir sus alas mientras se acercaba a la salida de su mundo, mientras caminaba pasó por el lado de otro shinigami que parecía juntar una pequeñas piedrecillas.

-Eh Ryuk ¿Dónde vas?- le dijo extrañado.

-Perdí mi Death Note... otra vez

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, es el primer fic que subo y espero que sea de su agrado ^^<p> 


End file.
